User blog:.Fox/Maybe leaving
Hello.... I'm sick, i dont feel good and i think i'm loosing my voice. Pretty mean things have been said to me, for example- ﻿Well,well,well..... If it isint the Foxclaw I have been hearing about. A little birdy told me you did something to Echo. Now, if you have any blameing to do blame it on me.... here is the fun part: NOBODY MESSES AROUND WITH ME FRIEND ECHO! YOU HEAR ME! I AM WILLING TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR WRONGDOINGS. IT IS ILLEGAL TO MESS AROUND WITH PPL LIKE THAT ON THE INTERNET! You better be warned, because I'm gonna be watching you every single day. YOU HEAR ME! (SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 03:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) Don't do that to me Fartbag. Echo told me you did something, and she does not lie. I am sorry for my harsh words but i'm kicking it into overdrive.ALRIGHT! YO FOX! YOU EVEN ADMITTED YOU DID SOMETHING IN UR COMMENT STUPID! ECHO IS MY BFF AND IN COMPUTER WORLD I JUST TORE U UP INTO SHREDS, PUT THEM IN A BLENDER AND DRANK IT. BY THE WAY YOU TASTE AWFUL! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ECHO AND YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE! IF THERE WERE JAPANESE LETTERS ON MY KEYBOARD, I WOULD CUS AT YOU! ALMOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! AKITA NERU AND I ARE GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND I HAVE MY PHONE IN MY HAND READY TO DIAL 911. SO DOES AKITA! SO ME AND AKITA ARE GOING TO WALK AWAY NOW! Ok, look girl, you need to fix up ur attitude. I really don't want to do this stupid fight right now (cause I know ill win, im a brown belt in tai kwon do) and that is not a lie! Girl, what wrong with you? Look, im tired and Im going to bed. I will dream about beating u up! OK, I am not a mean person, I just want all of us to get along (probably not gonna happen) but still. I have a very kind heart but its tough to. Whenever you apologize to Echo, I am sorry for every trouble I have done to you. Now I am gonna catch some Z's ( go to bed) ZzzzzzZzzzzzZZzzz SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 04:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well Sunnyfur i know your there, and for your own sake i', probably leaving, ya know why??? I saw what you said and by the way, i looked on your talk page and Echo never said anything about me. I've contacted some admins AND Echo. You can't go anywhere just blaming people for what they didn't do. If somebody doesnt help me soon i'll be gone. More reasons i could be leaving are Sometimes i feel like i dont belong I feel unwanted People nag at me often(Not all of you.) Foreward.. Well whatever happens i may come back. Probably not. But whatever happens i wish a good future to all of you, not like mine. Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Blog posts